bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Trial:EU1
__TOC__ General Make use of the strategies you've used to defeat the Fallen Gods when you face these vengeful sisters! Sharpen your blade, enhance your armor, and prepare your most powerful spells, as only the boldest and bravest have a chance to go to Valhalla and challenge these half-goddesses! Rewards *Skalmold's heart *1 Gem *3,000,000 Zel *75,000 XP Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Karl. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. Leaders Recommended: *Leader Skills help with BB gauge efficiency (Lilly Matah, Orna) *Leader Skills that increase HP (Zeldeus, Magena, etc.) *Leader Skills that boost drop rate of BB/HC (Zelnite) *Leader Skills that invalidate status ailments (Il & Mina, Griel, Voodoo Child, etc.) Units Recommended: *Units that mitigate damage **Heavy Voodoo Child - Invalidates status ailments, 50% mitigation on BB/SBB, SBB has chance of lowering enemies Attack. **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent unit, attacks on BB/SBB which may trigger thresholds, increases DEF for all allies on SBB **Mad God Narza - Invalidates status ailments for 3 turns on BB/SBB, Boosts BB gauge when attacked on BB, 50% damage mitigation on BB/SBB **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Boosts drop rate and effectiveness of HC on LS, reduction of required BC for BB on ES, recovers HP on BB/SBB/UBB, removes status aliments on BB, Boosts DEF of SBB, 75% Mitigation, negates ailments, and boost BB gauge when attack on UBB *Units that help with BB gauge: **Dictator Lilly Matah - Excellent unit, Boosts production in BB, BB gauge increases when attacked. **Inferno Goddess Elza - Large number of hits on SBB (30 hits) and increases BB gauge fill rate **Thief God Zelnite - Increases the production of BC and boost allies BB gauge when using SBB **Mad God Narza - Same as above **Massacre God Belfura - Large hit amount on SBB (18) and increases allies' BB gauge with the chance to reduce the enemies Attack and Defense (30%) for 1 turn *Healers: **Goddess Eir / Gaia Tree Vertri / Fire Goddess Ulkina / Galactic Treasure Ivris / Leviathan Sage Elimo - Cures and invalidate status aliments on BB/SBB *Units to inflict damage: ** Terminator Lilith : Infinite Light attack SBB, useful against Geirdiful ** Ice Legend Selena : UBB adds 2 attacks to normal attacks. ** Frolic Emperor Kira : Leader Skill effective against Geirdiful **Invictus Xeno Melchio : Adds light elements to attacks. Battle Phase 1 : Mischievous Skalmold *''Souls of Hell - 16 combo fire attacks on all enemies, drain HP and chance to inflicts a random status ailments (cast every 3 turn)'' *''Your soul is mine - Powerful STBB (mono BB) (~7'500 damages at first 20% (80%), then damages raise up at every cast. Used at 80%, 50%, 40% and 20% HP) '' Phase 2: Holy Geirdriful *''Simple Curse - AOE that inflicks curse and paralysis (cast every 3 turns)'' *''Nobody will help you - Powerful STBB'' *''Transforms into Goddess Geirdriful at 25% HP & recovers all HP.'' Phase 3: Goddess Geirdriful & Mischievous Skalmold